Talk:Stonefang's Realm/@comment-29206838-20160721161016
So I finally did it, 3 stars. I read the strategies in the strategy guide and found some of 'em useful, especially is crucial the advice to STUN THE BOSS with bolas towers in the last island, just before the exit. Nobody said that you need AT LEAST bolas lv 6, so to have a third level of stun. That's super important; I tried dozens of times with bolas lv 5 (only two levels of stun) and the boss always slips away with little hp. I past the last two weeks dueling in the birds arena to upgrade my bolas from 5 to 6, did it, tried the level again, and this time it was a success. Before describing my strategy these are the cards that I used: TOWERS- Slow lv 7, Poison lv 8, Illuminator lv 5, Mana tower lv 2, Bolas lv 6 SPELLS- Spider Mine lv 8, Clarion Call lv 6, Freeze lv 8 HEROES- Knuckle lv 6 (watched a video to add a space to include him) AVATAR- Helm: Taurine Crown, Armor: Vermillion Plate lv 4, Weapon: Salamander Sting lv 6, Shield: Carrion Aegis, Accessory: Girdle of Pain lv 2, Boots: Boots of the March lv 5. If you're missing some cards and/or some of your cards are less powerful don't worry, you can use a different set of cards. The only staples are the Slow Tower (at least lv 6), Bolas Tower (at least lv 6), Illuminator (I think that you can even use lv 1 Illuminator, but at lv 3 you have improved range, and range is all you need from this tower), Poison Tower (at least lv 6 or 7), Clarion Call (probably even lv 1 Clarion call does the job, which is to keep the boss occupied but mainly to intercept any monster that slips trough your defenses), Freeze (at least lv 5). All the equipment of your avatar is on your personal preferences. For the rest, use your best towers/equipment/spells, always taking into account the various resistances of the enemies. In the image you see how I placed all towers. That's the strategy: first place all the Mana Towers in the top left island (where the boss spawns) and give them the upgrade to maximize the mana gain (if you don't have Mana Tower my advice is to use Archers Tower or another hero or spell). Then place a Poison Tower in the top left corner of the bottom right island, immediately after the bridge. Upgrade three times the damage branch and upgraded once the other branch (the one that lowers poison resistance). Place a Slow Tower on the top right island, just before the left bridge, and another Slow Tower in the bottom right island, between the two bridges. That's the initial setup. As soon as the purple serpents (the ones with a lot of hp) enter the level, use Clarion Call on the bottom left island and start dropping Spider Mines. Keep on dropping the spider mines as soon as cooldown resets, weakening the strongest units. In the meantime of the first wave, place the remaining Poison and Slow Towers (look at the image), upgrading as much as you can poison damage to get ready for the second wave, which is difficult. Before second wave starts is ideal to have at least two Bolas placed on the bottom left island as well as Knuckles and another Clarion Call, because a lot of spiderlings are going to flood the screen and you need some defense. Don't forget to upgrade poison damage as well as lower poison resistance on your Poison towers, cause Broodmothers and Wyrmidon Dragoon have high poison resistance. If you lower their resistance also Spider Mines will do more damage :). Now, when second wave starts you shoud use your Avatar and available heroes and move them to the top right island to engage the Broodmothers as soon as they enter the screen. While they are engaged they won't spawn the eggs. If you don't, a lot of spiderlings will flood the screen, and your towers are not yet powerful enough to stop them. If you survived second wave succesfully, the next waves should be super easy, until wave 6, when boss appears. During waves 2-3-4-5 prioritize upgrading Poison Towers, place the remaining Bolas (don't waste your mana upgrading Bolas damage for now), keep on using Clarion Call as soon as it's ready and start upgrading Slow Towers, both branches, ideally to max. During waves 7-8 the Slow Towers have the task of keeping the enemies that survived Poison away from your bottom left island. Theoretically in the bottom left island there should be ONLY the boss, kept at bay by your Bolas. If other enemies enter the island, your Bolas will start hitting them and the boss will slip through. When wave 5 is about to end, place the Illumintors and give them at least one range upgrade; if you have that possibility, upgrade even further the range of the illuminator in the bottom right island. That will help your poison tower to hit the invisible enemies even on the last two bridges. If you didn't before, during wave 6 you MUST upgrade the stun ability of your Bolas to max (lv 3). The Boss will reach the bottom left island during wave 7. If you have spare mana you then can upgrade Bolas damage. Now, waves 7-8 are the most difficult. Instead of leaving your Avatar to fight the boss, use him and any other hero you have to intercept the enemies that cross the last two bridges. Stopping even one or two enemies will help A LOT. The least target your Bolas have to shoot, the better. If at least three Bolas with level 3 stun focus ONLY on the Boss, and he is engaged at least by one Clarion Call he WON'T MOVE. Zero. So, keep at least one Clarion Call in the middle of bottom left island to fight the Boss. You should summon the subsequent Clarion Calls in the bottom left island immediately before the two bridges, with your heroes, to help stopping incoming enemies. Just be sure that there is someone left fighting the boss in case something goes wrong. If the boss managed to press forward and he is targeted just by two or one Bolas (again, you need at least three bolas and a melee character to completely stop him) don't bother spending gems to revive your heroes. You failed the level and you have to start over again. During wave 8 more Broodmothers will enter the screen. Use your avatar/heroes to engage them, like you did during wave 2. In the meantime, keep on dropping Spider Mines and use the Freeze spell to keep the enemies away from the bottom left island and your Bolas.